Rémanence
by lovePEOPLEandCOWBOY
Summary: AU. Souvenir d'autres fois. A moitié réveillé, Merlin se croit seul. Quel est sa réaction quand il découvre l'impossible à ses côtés : Arthur.


**OOO**

Il venait d'ouvrir les yeux.

La chambre était désespérément vide, calme.

Un sentiment étrange, et intemporel, le drapait de toute sa charge.

La lumière vive et chaleureuse d'un matin d'été traversait les fenêtres de la chambre, pour contraster de manière narquoise aux flots d'émotions sans nom qui l'accablait depuis son réveil. Il était fatigué, terriblement. Le sommeil n'avait pas eu l'effet escompté et à présent, un jour entier l'attendait sans qu'il ne sache comment l'affronter. Il n'avait aucune raison de sortir du lit et le néant qu'il abritait en son fort n'allégeait pas le poids qui écrasait sa volonté.

La solitude le creusait, et à présent il n'était plus qu'une coquille vide.

Quelque chose se noua à l'intérieur, douloureusement.

Instinctivement, il referma les bras sur _son _oreiller. Il inspira profondément l'oreiller qu'il tenait, lien vivace de ses souvenirs brumeux.

« Tu n'as pas intérêt à te rendormir, sinon… »

Cette façon de lancer des menaces dans l'air.

Ce timbre de voix.

L'entièreté de son corps, chacun de ses muscles devinrent rigides. Durant quelques instants, de brèves secondes, il resta ainsi sans bouger, totalement pétrifié. C'était comme entendre une voix venu d'outre tombe. Son cœur s'accéléra, frappant aveuglément contre sa poitrine. Il souffla au bout d'un moment sans respirer, tant la surprise l'avait figé.

Lentement, avec une trouille qui paralysait ses entrailles, il se retourna.

Arthur était là, dans le lit, juste à côté de lui.

Ce n'était pas possible.

Un hurlement non prémédité franchit la barrière de ses lèvres crispées. Son dos cogna violement la tête du lit alors qu'il se redressait sans en prendre conscience, les yeux résolument grands ouverts sur l'impossible.

Le hurlement était si fort qu'il donna à Arthur l'impression que les murs allaient s'effondrer. La réaction de son amant était tellement inattendue qu'il se mit également à crier, ressentant tout à coup la peur irraisonnée mais communicative du brun. Son instinct lui disait de fuir, et Arthur se retrouva hors du lit en un bond, totalement éveillé.

Il devait faire cesser les hurlements de son amant, et tout de suite. Arthur s'enquit de le rassurer sur ce qu'il venait de dire : « Je plaisantais ! »

Merlin pensait devenir fou. Une douleur sans nom le broyait de part en part, ravivant ses souvenirs. En quelques secondes, il revivait la chute terrible vers son désespoir. La brûlure acerbe qui l'avait anéanti alors qu'il berçait le cadavre de son amant. Arthur avait été un corps sans vie, alors entendre le son de sa voix… Il n'osait pas espérer. Il avait trop peur de le perdre à nouveau.

Merlin s'empressa de sortir du lit, essayant de se protéger. Il ne voulait plus ressentir _ça_. Il ne pourrait pas y survivre.

Merlin rêvait encore.

Non, c'était un cauchemar.

Il ne savait plus.

Il n'avait pas détaché son regard du blond. Il avait peur, mais il ne voulait pas fermer les yeux de peur qu'il se volatilise. Son cœur, sa respiration, tout s'emmêlait. Il se sentait mal.

« Tu… Tu… Tu…tu es là ? » Bégaya-t-il à cause de son souffle erratique.

« Oui, » répondit fermement Arthur avant de reprendre plus calmement, « mais tu m'as fait peur. »

Merlin restait effrayé, de l'autre côté du lit. Son regard fixement ancré sur une chimère. Arthur ne pouvait pas le manquer, alors il traversa leur couche pour rejoindre son compagnon de l'autre côté. Il n'aimait pas le voir comme ça.

Mais celui-ci recula, atterré par ce qu'il voyait. Il n'arrivait plus réfléchir, uniquement focalisé sur le fantôme en boxer devant lui.

« J'ai…j'ai…j'ai… » Essaya de parler Merlin sans jamais finir sa phrase, accablé par le choc.

« Tu ? » Essaya Arthur, espérant que Merlin enchaînerait avec des explications.

Plus Arthur se rapprochait, plus Merlin reculait. Le brun avait levé la main devant lui, pour se protéger, demandant inconsciemment à Arthur d'y aller doucement. La panique lui enserrait la gorge, et une boule énorme se formait, lui faisant perdre son souffle. C'était comme si le monde venait de s'ouvrir sous ses pieds.

« J'ai… »

Merlin n'arrivait pas à parler, les larmes aux bords des yeux.

« Tu ? » Demanda à nouveau Arthur, essayant de dompter la situation du mieux qu'il pouvait. Merlin était totalement confus, et Arthur devinait que les choses n'allaient pas s'arranger. Les yeux bleus de Merlin étaient déjà humides, le visage rouge car il manquait d'air.

«Oui…euh… » Réfléchit Arthur, pour éviter la crise à venir. « Attends ! D'abord je vais venir vers toi. » Lui dit-il.

Merlin était complètement perdu dans ses songes, et Arthur comprit qu'il allait devoir l'informer de chacun de ses gestes. Il espérait ainsi pouvoir le ramener doucement dans la réalité. Avec précaution, le blond s'approcha et quand il fut à distance raisonnable, il prit la main de Merlin en lui expliquant : « Et maintenant, je vais te faire un câlin. »

En passant les bras autour du corps tremblant de son compagnon, Arthur eut l'impression de serrer un morceau de bois. Merlin haletait. Arthur le serra un peu plus, essayant de lui apporter du réconfort mais aussi de le réveiller en douceur.

Merlin n'osait pas y croire. Il avait peur de rêver, et de se réveiller d'un instant à l'autre sans les bras de son prince. Il ne voulait pas imaginer ce cauchemar qui l'anéantirait. Il avait l'impression de mourir. Peut être que c'était ça après tout et que les bras qui l'étreignait en ce moment était ceux du fantôme d'Arthur.

Mort.

Pas mort.

Merlin haleta, les larmes contenues dans sa gorge l'empêchant de respirer.

Il inspira très brièvement, ce n'était pas suffisant pour reprendre son souffle, mais ça l'était pour que la chaleur épicée d'Arthur l'ensorcelle, et l'apaise.

Après un moment, Merlin osa enfin l'entourer de ses propres bras.

Arthur était là.

Il n'allait pas disparaître.

Arthur sentit le corps de son compagnon se détendre, et son souffle se réguler. Merlin le serra d'abord hésitant, avant de finalement se cramponner à lui, désespéré. La boule coincée dans sa gorge éclata, crevant une bulle de sanglot. Merlin le tenait fermement, l'emprisonnant dans ses bras pour ne plus jamais le laisser partir.

Il n'arrivait pas à y croire. C'était la chaleur du corps d'Arthur, c'était les battements de son cœur contre son torse, c'était son souffle dans ses cheveux, c'était la douceur de sa peau contre la sienne.

Il n'était pas mort.

Merlin ne pouvait pas s'arrêter de pleurer, le souvenir douloureux d'une vie sans son amant agrippé à sa mémoire.

« Ca va… Ca va. Je suis là, » lui murmura Arthur, en lui caressant les cheveux.

« Arthur, » renifla Merlin « J'ai rêvé que… » Un autre sanglot obstrua sa gorge. Il était incapable de lui expliquer ce monde où il n'était plus. Ca faisait trop mal. « Ne t'en vas pas. »

**OOO**


End file.
